Chocolate Sake
by Billa Neko
Summary: Meiko datang membawa bungkusan besar. Dan ternyata itu Chocolate! Apa yang terjadi saat Rin memakan coklatnya Meiko? Kenapa Len jadi kewalahan menangani Rin? OS!/Review please!/


Chocolate Sake

Billa : Jyyaaanggg! Billa balik lagi deng—

Yuki : *tutup mulut Billa* gomen minna… kalau mulut Billa-chan ga ditutup dia pasti ngomong banyak… intinya cerita ini full of LEMON, titik tanpa koma!

Billa : wamboo…. *setelah dilepas Yuki*

Yuki : nie anak ga jelas… yaudah Yuki baca disclaimernya ya…

**Disclaimer : Billa tidak punya Vocaloid, UTAU punya master masing-masing BUT! This Story is Mine!**

**Warning : typo(s), bahasa ga bener, LEMON! *meskipun ga hot-hot amat***

Yuki : yaa.. segitu aja… daripada dengerin Billa ngomong dan bergumam sendiri ga jelas, Happy Reading!~

Billa : *nyanyi-nyanyi ga jelas*

* * *

"Tada!" ucap Meiko sambil membuka sebuah kotak kuning coklat besar.

"Apa itu Meiko-nee?" ucap Rin yang kebetulan ada bersama Meiko dan ada Len juga. Dan… lebih kebetulannya lagi mereka hanya berdua saja dimension Vocaloid *kalau Meiko tidak datang*, karena anggota yang lainnya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Coklat!" ucap Meiko dengan semangat.

"Eh? Coklat? Aku ma—"

"Tidak" ucap Rin terpotong saat Meiko mengambil kotak coklat itu lagi.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak boleh?" ucap Rin sambil merengek, Len hanya khawatir saja melihat Rin.

"Ingat terakhir kali kau makan coklat?" ucap Meiko sambil menatap Rin dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ung…" ucap Rin sambil berfikir.

"Aku takut kau akan berlebihan makannya, tidak baik untuk tubuhmu. Nanti cepat gemuk" ucap Meiko. "Sudahlah, aku mau pergi lagi. Jadi kalian jaga rumah baik-baik" ucap Meiko sambil pergi berlari kearah kamarnya.

"Rin.." ucap Len sambil menepuk kepala Rin, Rin tidak mengubris.

"Em… kamu mau coklatnya Meiko-nee?" tanya Len, dan Rin hanya mengangguk. Len pergi, saat Rin melihat Len, Len meletakan jari telunjuknya dimulut sambil mengedipkan mata. Seketika Rin langsung senang lalu mengejar Len dan memeluknya.

"O-oi.. Rin?" ucap Len,

"Aku senang!" ucap Rin masih memeluk Len.

* * *

"Meiko-nee pergi ada urusan apa?" tanya Len sebelum Meiko keluar.

"Yaaa… ada rekaman lagi hari ini dan aku harus ngefeat bareng dengan Lola…" ucap Meiko sambil memakai sepatunya, "Kalian baik-baik ya" ucap Meiko setelah memakai sepatunya. "Oh.. ya, Len. Kalau membutuhkan 'sesuatu' ada diruang obat" ucap Meiko, seketika wajah Len memerah.

"Meiko-nee! Apa-apaan sih!?"

"Haha, ittekimasu!" ucap Meiko lalu pergi.

"Itterashai!" ucap Rin dan Len bebarengan. Setelah Meiko pergi cukup jauh, mereka berdua tersenyum lalu berlari kearah dimana Meiko menyimpan coklatnya.

"COKLAT!" teriak mereka berdua seperti anak kecil. Lalu mengambil bungkusan coklat yang cukup besar itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Meiko-nee beli coklat sebesar ini buat apa ya?" ucap Rin dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dia bertanya pada Len tapi tidak menengokkan kepalanya kesamping.

"Besok tanggal berapa?" ucap Len,

"Em… 14… februari… oh ya! Besokkan valentine!" ucap Rin sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Nah, tuh tahu" ucap Len, "Mungkin Meiko-nee membelikan coklat untuk seseorang. Atau mungkin… buat dimakan bersama besok" ucap Len lagi. "Ingat Rin, makan 1 atau 2 coklat saja, tidak boleh lebih" ucap Len sambil memantau Rin.

"Iya-iya!" ucap Rin langsung memakan coklat. Saat Len memakan coklat pertamanya dia merasa aneh. Seperti ada rasa lain didalam coklat itu, dia baru ingat ini coklatnya Meiko, pasti…

"Ah! Rin janga—" hup! Tiba-tiba Rin menyerang Len dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Len mendorong Rin tapi Rin mendekat lagi pada Len dan menciumnya lagi. "Rin, minggir dulu…" ucap Len sambil mendorong Rin pelan lalu melihat bungkusan coklat tadi.

'60% alcohol? Sake maksudnya?' ucap Len, dia melihat coklat yang berada didalam kardus tersebut dan sisanya tinggal 10 buah. 'Hah? Rin makan sebanyak itu?' ucap Len dalam hati.

"Rin.. tadi aku sudah bilang bah—" ucap Len terpotong saat Rin sudah melucuti baju atasnya, saat Rin hendak melepas celana hitam pendeknya Len mencegahnya.

"Rin! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Hah? Len… disini panas... aku ga tahan… makanya aku lepas…" ucap Rin. Len hanya memasang wajah semu merahnya dan hendak menaruh coklat sake itu pada tempatnya, tapi Rin menarik ujung bajunya dan berkata,

"Len… ayo kita berciuman…" ucap Rin sambil… ya… kau tahu tampangnya bagaimana…

"Be-berciuman?" ucap Len. 'aduh! Bagaimana ini, ternyata coklat ini berpengaruh besar sekali pada Rin…' ucap Len dalam hati. Len menahan Rin ditembok, "Tu-tunggu sebentar Rin.. Tunggu di—" belum selesai Len berkata Rin sudah memotongnya dengan ciuman panasnya lagi.

"Puah!" ucap Len karena langsung melepas ciumannya dengan Rin. "RIN!" ucap Len dengan intonasi yang tinggi. "Bisa tidak sih kamu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang semena-mena!?" ucap Len sambil membentak Rin yang sudah dipojokkan ditembok, Len juga sudah mengunci semua gerakannya.

"L-Len…" ucap Rin, "Aku… Aku senang bila Rin memang menyukaiku sampai seperti itu… tapi aku tidak suka—" ucap Len terpotong saat tiba-tiba Rin memotong ucapannya,

"Len… tidak suka ya…? Len tidak suka dengan Rin…" ucap Rin sambil menundukkan wajahnya, "Len… marah ya sama Rin...?" ucap Rin masih menundukkan wajahnya. "I…Ya…?" ucap Rin saat mengangkat wajahnya, terlihat bulir-bulir air mata menghiasi wajahnya.

Len kaget melihat Rin, dalam seketika Len menjatuhkan Rin kekasur dan mengunci gerakannya. Jangan tanya bagaimana mereka bisa ada dikamar sekarang. Rin melihat Len dengan terkejut, dan lebih terkejutnya lagi saat tiba-tiba Len mengigit, mencium, bahkan menjilat lehernya.

"A-ah.. Len…" ucap Rin sambil mendesah. Setelah meninggalkan kissmark yang banyak Len langsung mencium Rin dengan bernafsu, Rin hanya bisa mendesah keenakan saat lidah Len berada didalam mulutnya. Len melepas ciumannya untuk menghirup oksigen begitu juga dengan Rin.

"Len… Daisuki…" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum, Len mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rin, "Atashi mo… daisuki.." ucap Len lalu mencium Rin lagi dan melepasnya lagi, "Len… ayo… berciuman lagi…" ucap Rin, Len mendekatkan wajahnya lagi pada Rin dan menciumnya lagi. Hingga berulang-ulang.

Setelah melepas ciuman *entah keberapa kalinya* Rin memeluk Len, "Len… tidak apa-apa… kau ingin melakukannya bukan?" ucap Rin, 'hah? Melakukan?' ucap Len bingung. "Maaf… kemarin-kemarin aku sempat menolak… tapi sekarang aku siap… aku mau…" ucap Rin masih dalam pelukan Len.

'Di-di-di-dia bilang dia mau!?' ucap Len dalam hati, Len tak tahu dia harus senang, sedih, marah, kecewa atau apapun itu. "Len…?" ucap Rin setelah kesekian detiknya tidak mendapat jawaban dari Len.

"Ah… Yakin Rin tidak akan menolak?" ucap Len dengan pandangan cemas-cemas harap. Rin mengangguk. "Tapi kamu dalam keadaan mabuk Rin… percuma kita melakukan ini tapi besok-besoknya kamu tidak dapat mengingatnya…" ucap Len menunduk.

"A-ah… itu… tidak akan mungkin bukan… Len harus memberikan tanda… tanda yang akan aku ingat selalu bila aku lupa kita sudah melakukan ini.." ucap Rin. Len tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Rin.

* * *

"U-ung… a-ah… Len… Len…" ucap Rin sambil mendesah saat Len melepas bra miliknya. Rin mendesah karena putingnya sekarang sedang dinikmati oleh Len. Tak hanya dimainkan dengan tangan, Len juga menjilat, mencium, bahkan mengigit.

Tak hanya tangan kanan saja yang bermain, tangan kiri Len juga sudah makin naik dan naik hingga kegundukan kecil milik Rin. Diusap perlahan-lahan, diam-diam Len melepas gesper milik Rin dan dalam sekali tarikan celana pendek hitam Rin sudah terlepas dari pinggangnya.

Len melemparnya dengan asal, Len sempat melihat keadaan Rin. Rin terengah-engah, untuk mengembalikan Rin lagi, Len mengigit leher Rin dan memainkan putting Rin lagi.

"Aaahhh… Len…." Ucap Rin sambil memeluk Len yang ada diatasnya, sedangkan dia sendiri sudah bergeliat dengan tidak jelas. "Kemana saja Rin… padahal aku masih ingin 'bermain' denganmu.. jadi jangan kemana-mana ok?" ucap Len sambil mengusap pipi Rin. Rin hanya mengangguk saja.

Rin kaget saat ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bagian vaginanya. Ternyata Len sudah sampai ditempat yang menurutnya paling sensitif bila disentuh. "L-Len…?" ucap Rin lalu mendesah saat dia mendengar suara cairan yang sedang diminum.

Rin terus berteriak keenakan, dia baru menyadari bahwa suaranya tadi benar-benar aneh, maka dari itu dia langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Len malah ingin menggoda Rin lebih dari itu dia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam kewanitaan Rin, membuat Rin berteriak lebih keras.

Rin merasa dirinya sudah tidak kuat lagi, pandangannya hilang dan semuanya putih, perutnya serasa dikocok seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar, "A-ah… Len…. Aku… AHHH! LEN!" ucap Rin saat dia sampai klimaksnya yang pertama.

Len langsung meminum semua cairan yang keluar dari vagina Rin. Len merasa kecanduan akan rasanya, saat selesai meminumnya Len melihat ekspresi Rin. "Masih mau lanjut?" ucap Len sambil mencium pipi Rin dan menjilatinya.

Rin hanya mengangguk. "Setelah ini akan sakit… apa Rin siap?" ucap Len. Dan Rin hanya mengangguk lagi, "Bila itu Len, aku yakin… Len akan bersikap baik dan lembut padaku…" Len tersenyum lalu mencium Rin dengan lembut. Dan semuanya terjadi dengan semestinya…

* * *

"Ung…" ucap Len sambil mengucek matanya. Ternyata pagi sudah datang. Len melihat sekeliling dan melihat Rin masih disampingnya dengan wajah yang tenang. Len mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyibakkan poninya kesamping. Lalu mengecup pipinya lalu keningnya.

Rin bangun dan melihat Len ada didepannya, "Ohayou" ucap Len. Rin tengok kanan kiri seperti orang bingung lalu berkata, "Len? Dimana ini?" tanyanya, huft. Len sudah menduga dia pasti tidak ingat. Ini gara-gara coklat sake sialan itu.

"Hah… sudah kuduga. Rin memang tidak mengingatnya ya…" ucap Len sambil menatap langit-langit kamar lalu menutup matanya. Rin berusaha mengingat-ngingat apa yang dibilang oleh Len. Dia memegang lehernya, melihat tubuhnya dan melihat semuanya.

Dalam sekejap Rin langsung memeluk Len, Len kaget lalu berbicara pada Rin, "Ada apa Rin?" ucapnya, "Aku… aku tidak terlalu ingat… tapi, aku yakin pasti kita habis melakukan seks kan?" ucap Rin.

"Ya.. begitulah" ucap Len. "Tapi… aku senang.." ucap Rin lalu mendongkakkan wajahnya menghadap Len, "Aku bisa melakukannya dengan Len… terima kasih banyak…" ucap Rin. Len hanya tersenyum lalu membalas pelukkan Rin.

"Oh ya Len… sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Rin,

"Tanggal 14… kenapa?"

"Ah!" ucap Rin, "Hari ini kan hari valentine…" ucap Rin tertunduk, "Maaf ya… tahun ini aku tidak membuat coklat untuk Len…" ucap Rin lagi dengan nada sedih.

"Em… tak apa. Bagaimana… bila hadiahnya Rin bantu aku untuk menghabiskan coklatnya Meiko-nee lalu kita 'main' lagi…" ucap Len lagi dengan smirk. Rin tampak menimang-nimang dan akhirnya,

"Well… why not?"

* * *

**OWARI**

Billa : tada! Selesai juga~ aduh… kayaknya ngegantung banget ya? Ah~ biarkanlah… yang penting fic ini jadi! Dan maaf atas lemonnya yang kurang hot.. Billa ga terlalu jago buatnya,,, .-. dan ini persembahan Billa buat valentine... tadinya mau diupload tanggal 14.. eh malah ketiduran dilaptop jadinya upload sekarang -w-"7

Ok! Yang terakhir! Review please!


End file.
